Final Moments
by MoviesInMyMind
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto think about their past as the end draws near. SasuNaru. BL. Rated M for major character death.


Warnings: Character Death and MaleXMale Relationship

This is my first fanfiction, so I would love to see all of your reviews.

Thanks

* * *

_They had been fighting for what felt like days. Both were out of chakra and had only a single kunai each. They realized in unison that it was time. The blonde would do anything to get the raven back, just as the raven would do anything to stay away. Upon this realization each rival peered into the other's eyes, blue meeting black, only finding determination. Having seen enough, they lunged at each other. Both kunai found their marks the two rivals' hearts._

_As death began to set in, neither man was shocked. The two men crumpled atop each other, only driving the kunai in further. With death starting to reach out to the two rivals, they thought of the past.__  
_

_**The blonde thought of the first time they confessed their love for one another.**_

Unexpectedly it was the raven who confessed first. They had just come back from a mission. Both boys were in need of rest; however the blonde wanted to eat first. The raven, more than happy to oblige, took him to the blonde's favorite ramen stand, promising to pay for whatever the blonde wanted.

After having wolfed down ten bowls of ramen, the blonde held his boyfriend's hand on the way to their home in the raven's compound. Once home they sat on the couch in the living room and watched TV for a couple of hours. At some point the raven suddenly turned the television off, turning to the sleepy blonde. However after seeing the raven's serious face he was as wide awake as he had been a few hours before. Seeing that he had the blonde's full attention the raven began to speak.

"I know that you are probably really tired and just want to go to sleep right now, but I finally got up the courage to say this. So I need to tell you."

The blonde nodded for him to go on.

"Naruto, I know that this maybe be a shock to you and I don't expect a response right away-"

"What is it Sasuke?" The blonde cut him off, becoming impatient

"Dobe, I love you."

Blue eyes widened with surprise as his mouth opened in a full grin. He leapt from his side of the couch onto the raven. Naruto held Sasuke in a tight embrace looking lovingly into black eyes above him."Teme, I love you too."

They stayed that way for a few minutes longer before heading off to their separate bedrooms. Naruto was grinning like an idiot, happy to know that someone truly cared. Sasuke was simply smiling gently, admiring the boy he loved as the blonde disappeared into the room at the end of the hall.

_**The raven thought of their first kiss.**_

He almost regretted waking the boy as the first rays of sunshine for the day hit the blonde's serene face. But that thought was dismissed when those blue eyes that rivaled the midday sky opened. They darkened slightly then quickly brightened at seeing the raven.

"Hey" The raven smiled the gentle smile he had only for the blonde.

"Hey." The blonde replied as he sat up, having fallen asleep after training all of the previous day. He reached up and grabbed the calloused hand of the boy next to him, pulling the raven down to sit next to him. Both stared at the sunrise, which made the raven think of his love's untamable golden hair. At the thought he look to his right seeing said person with a false pout on his face, arms crossed. The raven could only smirk as the blonde opened his mouth to speak.

"You woke me from a wonderful dream."

"Hn."

"But it is better to have the real thing here instead." At that the blonde curled up against the raven. Blue eyes turned up needing to see the boy's reaction.

"You were dreaming of us?"

"Yeah, of our future. I was getting inaugurated as the Hokage and I was announcing you as my head ANBU."

Black eyes looked down towards blue with such love and joy that the blonde gasped at the beauty of it all. The raven took that chance to plant a gentle, chaste kiss on the blonde's soft lips. They spent the rest of the sunrise just sitting together enjoying the comfortable silence, each with his own joyous smile at the love in their first kiss.

_** The blonde thought of the when his raven left. **_

They two had just returned from a battle with Itachi. Sasuke wanted nothing more that to fight his love and prove his strength. It was only when the raven came at him with chidori that Naruto saw the hatred in those black eyes. Not long after Sasuke left in search of power.

That night Naruto watched his love walk out knowing that Sasuke needed to do this even if it was wrong. It was not until he saw Sakura the next day that the blonde realized his mistake. Naruto left as soon as possible hoping only that his love was alright. He wasn't prepared however for what he found. Sasuke had become someone else needing only to kill. When Naruto awoke in Konoha he was glad the raven had not killed him because that meant the raven still cared somewhere deep in his heart.

_**The raven thought of when he saw Naruto again after three years. **_

It had been an agonizingly long time and Sasuke regretted letting his need for power take over. But now that he was with Orochimaru he could not leave until that disgusting man was dead. Naruto look up at him; blue eyes full of pain and sorrow. It hurt the raven to know he had caused that pain and it was too late to turn back at this point. Sasuke knew that the blonde didn't know of his love but that was how it had to be. He was going to leave again and hope would only hurt Naruto more later on.

_**They both thought of this time, this fight. **_

The blonde once again begged for his return and the raven once again denied. They fought for hours showing off new techniques and determination in each meeting of fists. When it finally came down to death, they were oddly happy. It would finally be over. The running and chasing would come to an end. They would finally be together again.

_The raven turned his head weakly to look at the blonde smiling his first smile in years. The blonde looked back at the raven giving a true smile to Sasuke for the last time in this world. Smiling at each other both men took their last breathes, as they shared a final thought.__.._

_**I still love you.**_

* * *

Please rate and review. I would love to hear your feedback.

-MoviesInMyMind


End file.
